


Incoherent

by DesiredPerfection



Series: just a little bit of affection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Read, Bottom!Nines, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Sensory Overload, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Top!Connor, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection
Summary: Connor loves when Nines is nothing but an incoherent mess for him.Or: Connor tops Nines, loving how much control he holds over his successor, who’s hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: just a little bit of affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136531
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Incoherent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thouhemustlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouhemustlive/gifts).



> A gift for my friend for a ship we both thoroughly enjoy :D
> 
> Beta’d by uhhharu (tysm ily!!)

Connor absolutely loved how submissive Nines was to his every order, how he’d practically drop everything if his predecessor required additional assistance or help in any form.

From day one, till now, that’s all Nines had ever been.

Submissive, obeying.

But not to just to anyone, to his predecessor only.

“You’re so good for me,” Connor murmured under his breath, as he tugged on the thick collar circling the larger android’s neck, pulling him closer towards him. He planted a soft kiss on the android’s lips and was eagerly met with a gorgeous moan spilling from those plush lips and grey eyes filled with adoration, watching his next move, desperate for more.

His hand lowered, slipping inside the black lace underwear that his successor wore, pumping him softly, drinking in the sweet breathy moans that spilled from his lips. Nines must have had a long day today, wearing something so suggestive at work, almost like he had wanted to be taken apart in such a public space, maybe even seen. Connor chuckled at the thought of his sweet Nines, coming apart on his lap, his cheeks flushed red and cock throbbing against his belly, as he begged for his predecessor to let him come after being denied so many times. Connor couldn’t help but shudder at the thought, maybe it was something to try out, later down the road.

Nines cannot help but thrust up into the delicious warmth, wishing that he could be enveloped in his predecessor’s tightness instead.

Maybe one day, Connor would let him.

For now, this would suffice. As long as Connor was holding him, touching him, cradling him and telling him how good he was, he’d be fine with this.

“Such a needy slut for me, Nines,” Connor remarked with a smug grin before he slipped his unoccupied hand down to spread the android’s legs apart, slotting himself in between them, quick to take notice of the android’s trembling, likely overwhelmed with the new sensations he was experiencing. He couldn’t help but press a finger against the android’s rim, circling the tightness and listening to the android’s soft huffs as he gave one more sweet pump to his length, delving a digit inside, met with a gush of lubricant, easing the way.

He listened to Nines sharply inhale, overwhelmed by it all, cheeks flushed blue.

“You raised your sensor sensitivity for me, baby?” Connor whispered against the shell of the android’s ear, to which Nines nodded, panting softly, trying to regain his composure yet he couldn’t, not when his predecessor was around.

“Y-Yes,” Nines admitted.

“Keep them up,” Connor ordered.

He’s surprised to feel more wetness encircle his digit as he moves it back and forth, listening to the sweetest moans spill from his successor’s lips. Nines may put up a cold front at work but it hardly mattered when he’s this sweet and pliant behind closed doors, bucking his hips and trying to fuck himself on his predecessor’s hand. There’s nothing more endearing than this; watching Nines fall apart before him, wanting and needing Connor, with lips that practically begged to be kissed.

He rarely kissed Nines.

But he gave in once more, pressing another soft kiss to the android’s lips, coaxing his successor’s mouth open, greeted by a delighted moan. His hand returned to pumping the android’s length, swallowing each and every breathy moan that spilled from his lips, loving this, loving Nines.

Connor wanted - needed more of this, of Nines.

He slid another digit inside of Nines, noticing him tensing before adjusting to it, even thrusting his hips down onto the hand. Connor laughed, finding his desperation to be one of most adorable things ever. He moved his fingers, along with continuing the occasional pump, his gaze remaining on his successor, who was absolutely breathtaking. Nines was breathing heavily, his cock twitching in his hold, like he was about to spill at any moment. Connor could feel Nines tighten down on his fingers and it sent a shot of arousal through him, causing him to shift to alleviate himself. He would get to that in a moment but god, Nines was drop-dead gorgeous, he wanted to ingrain every moment of this into his memory.

“C-Con, p-please,” Nines begged, his hips bucking up into the other android’s hand.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Nines,” he played dumb, slipping his lubricant-soaked fingers out of the android, his other hand halting to a stop, no longer pumping Nines. A pitiful whine escaped his successor’s lips in response.

“Please, let me cum,” his successor choked the words out, grey eyes glazed over in pleasure.

He took one long look at Nines, mapping out the flushed areas and the sweat that enveloping his body, how warm and pliant he was. However, Nines had hardly even earned the right to finish, especially before his predecessor. Connor’s eyes narrowed as he processed fulfilling the android’s request, and decided that Nines would still need to work for it despite how much Connor wanted to see him fall apart, to come undone.

“You haven’t even earned it.” Connor hissed out, the fingers that had previously been inside of him now entangled in the android’s hair, pulling his face close, loving how wide-eyed Nines was. The android’s lips parted slightly, almost as if he was expecting something from Connor.

“Open your mouth.”

It’s an order that Nines quickly complied with, no questions asked whatsoever, eyes following his predecessor’s every movement, wondering what he would do next. He let his mouth fall open, his long tongue flicking out and he’s greeted by the other android spitting in his mouth. He can’t help but let out a whine at that, hips twitching as he swallowed Connor’s saliva, the fluid sliding down his throat. His predecessor is nothing short of perfect and Nines cannot help but adore every aspect of him. He’s well-aware of the intent behind the action, spitting in someone’s mouth is not exactly a declaration of love, however he can’t help but feel warm inside despite the degrading nature of it all.

It’s almost as if Nines would do anything, as long as it involved Connor.

Connor smiled at that, having his successor wrapped around his finger was an accomplishment in itself.

His eyes never once left Nines as he shuffled, pulling himself out of his jeans, letting the denim slide away as he stepped out of them. He gave himself a small pump before fixing his gaze on the android’s lips. He craved him. It wasn’t often that Connor indulged in his desires but god, Nines had put in so much effort for tonight, it would be a waste if he held himself back. Connor pulled Nines close to him, and despite their slight height difference, the other android leaned down, shrinking into himself, wanting to appear smaller, so that Connor could be bigger. It was sweet, something that would have likely gone unnoticed by a human. His hands found themselves around the android’s waist, hooking a finger into the underwear, sliding it down. While he quite enjoyed the sight of Nines in the skimpy, black thong, he wanted them to be connected, without any restrictions.

Maybe he’ll never admit it to Nines but he cannot help but think that Nines is easy to love, beautiful and intelligent, and even when the android is barely able to register anything, mind-numbed from the overloading of pleasurable sensations, he’s perfect.

“Ah, Con,” Nines’ voice was soft and sweet, perhaps even melodic but quick to question as to why the android was slipping off the panties he had put on, especially for him, “Why are you - I thought you liked them?”

Connor loves how needy Nines is for validation, for praise, for anything involving him.

“I do,” he reassured his successor, his hands traveling upwards once the underwear hit the floor, “It’s gorgeous on you, Nines.”

“But?” Nines questioned, knowing that there must have been something else.

Connor’s gaze met the android’s own and he whispered, “I want to fuck you without anything seperating us, love.”

Nines swallowed and nodded, understanding exactly what his predecessor wanted of him. He shrinked a little bit more into himself and Connor laughed, inching closer towards him.

How beautiful.

Grey eyes watched him with morbid curiosity, watching as the hands finally settled on the android’s shoulders, urging him to drop to his knees and so Nines obeyed without another word. He has done this enough times with Connor to know what the android likes and what’ll get him off the quickest, but Nines doesn’t want to rush it, it’s rare for Connor and Nines to be together like this. God, it had practically been weeks since they last touched one another and Nines was going to savor every moment, his lips parting as he dived forward, taking the length in his hand and hesitantly giving it a lick, loving how Connor tasted, loving that it was Connor that was using him.

Nines’ hand dropped down between his legs, as he wrapped his tongue around the reddening tip, teasing Connor. He listened to the soft grunts and exhales that escaped from his predecessor’s lips, absolutely in love with the sound of Connor, of everything he did.

He couldn’t help but touch himself, wrapping a hand around himself while the other shifted to gripping his predecessor’s waist. He enveloped the cock in his mouth, nearly overwhelmed by the fullness of it all, letting it slide down his throat, humming softly as he continued to suck. Nines knew Connor liked when his mouth was full, when he was jerking himself off and tasting his predecessor. It was the degrading nature of it all that got his predecessor off and hell - it got Nines off too. He liked being on his knees like this, he liked it when Connor would show him how inferior he is, by degrading him.

Nines absolutely loved it.

Connor shuddered, a loud moan escaping his lips, his fingers tangling themselves in the android’s hair, yanking, watching the android’s throat bulge from his length. He gave one little thrust, surprised to see how caught off guard Nines was, his cock nearly sliding out of the android’s mouth before being quickly enveloped by warm tightness again. His eyes flickered downward, taking notice that Nines had begun touching himself, pumping his length slowly without even asking for permission.

Anger quickly boiled within him.

How many times had he told Nines that the android needed permission to touch himself?

Connor didn’t hesitate to yank the android’s hair back, taking him off his cock, watching his length slide out of the android’s mouth. Nines’ lips glistened with spit and as much as he wanted to take those lips in his own and bite down, he knew that the android would probably enjoy it, reveling in the fact that Connor had bitten him hard enough to cause him to bleed.

“You’re touching yourself,” Connor hissed out and immediately the hand dropped, realizing what he was doing. He continued, staring down at Nines, coldly, “Without permission.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Nines was quick to say, his eyes meeting Connor’s.

“Not sorry enough,” he seethed.

He gestured for Nines to stand up and the larger android rose up, tears pricking his eyes as he whispered under his breath, “Con, what are you going to - “

He watched as his predecessor dived forward, reaching behind him to grab the steel band on the table and nearly cried in relief as Connor’s hand wrapped around his aching erection, however that relief was short lived as he felt something clamping down onto his length, a choked whimper escaping his lips as his gaze locked on what was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

Was Connor denying him release for fucking up?

That was hardly fair - how could his predecessor be so cruel?

“Connor, please,” Nines begged, not wanting to have to go another month without orgasm but Connor wasn’t having it as he pulled the android closer, placing a finger on his lips, shushing any protest

“You broke a rule,” his predecessor coldly reminded him, his gaze meeting Nines’ dejected one and a pang of guilt shot through him.

Nines had broken one of their rules, Connor reasoned with himself but it didn’t help alleviate the guilt coursing through him. Of course, Nines always loved their interactions and tonight, it had been no different, doing his best to satisfy Connor, wearing the lingerie in order to impress him, wanting to take it nice and slow as it had been a while since they were together like this. He was torn between maintaining their roles or throwing it away altogether. After a moment of pondering, Connor decided that he could always make it up to Nines at a later time. The android needed to understand the consequences associated with his misbehavior.

“Next time, I promise. As long as you follow the rules, I’ll let you cum as much as you want, okay, baby?” Connor couldn’t help but give in, not a fan of the devastated look on the android’s face and Nines was quick to nod, eyes lightening up once more as he clung to his predecessor’s words.

“Promise...?” the question lingered in the air and Nines waited for an answer.

“Promise, baby,” Connor smiled and pulled Nines closer before whispering into his ear, “Maybe towards the end, if you’re good, I’ll let you have one orgasm.

Nines immediately perked up at that, his cock giving a small twitch upon hearing about the possibility of an orgasm.

Connor laughed before continuing on, “A ruined one but an orgasm nonetheless. Doesn’t that sound good, baby?”

“Y...Yes,” Nines whimpered, leaning into the android’s touch, his eyelids fluttering shut.

“That’s my baby,” Connor praised, his hand reaching out to stroke the android’s face, loving how perfect Nines looked no matter what the circumstance was. He could tell that the words resonated deeply with Nines as the android mewled, a soft smile spreading across his features. Connor pressed another kiss to the android’s lips, loving how sweet he tasted.

“Yours,” Nines whispered, once their lips parted.

“Mine,” Connor reassured.

His fingers trailed downwards, pulling on the thick collar wrapped around the android’s neck, feeling grey eyes watching him, wondering what his predecessor had in mind. Connor ran a few preconstructions of what he could do next to his successor, and the one he liked the best was continuing to use Nines’ mouth. He loved how easily aroused the android became from sucking him off and without much thought, he gestured for Nines to situate himself on the bed.

Nines took a few steps towards the bed, and sat down, unsure of what to do. Usually, Connor would order him to position himself in a certain manner and yet no orders escaped from the android’s lips yet.

“Lay down, baby,” Connor’s voice resonated throughout the room.

Ah, there it was.

Nines followed without a second thought, his back hitting the satin sheets and loving how it felt against his skin. His eyes met his predecessor’s gaze and he cannot help but think how beautiful Connor is, a needy whine escaping his lips as another gush of lubricant is sent to his lower half. He does not believe that Connor will be taking him in this position and his suspicions are confirmed once the android steps forward, his cock only inches away from his face. His tongue darted out, and he’s met with soft flesh on his tongue almost immediately.

It’s more difficult to suck Connor off like this, Nines’s quick to realize.

He has little to no control of his hands and he’s craning his neck, hoping that his predecessor will thrust into his mouth yet the android doesn’t and he’s left disappointed, his tongue swirling at the tip as he attempted to take in more of the length, failing miserably.

Connor watched him with an amused smile before deciding to take a step closer, wrapping a hand around his length and guiding it toward the android’s mouth, sliding it down his throat. He let out a small shiver as he registered the warmth and tightness once more, a moan falling from parted lips.

“So sweet,” he let out a soft sigh, sliding his cock further down the android’s throat before pulling back slightly, loving how Nines was always so accommodating for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor spotted the android’s cock twitching against his belly and he chuckled, finding it a rather pitiful sight. It was flushed red, begging for release and yet it couldn’t, not without the ring being taken off.

Connor continued fucking Nines’ throat, thrusting his hips every now and then, sliding in and out, loving how the android’s tongue swirled around him. He loved how Nines shivered, his cheeks flushed red, eyelids shut as he prioritized Connor’s needs over his. He couldn’t help but imagine the wonders that this was doing for Nines’ oral sensors, given how sensitive they are in comparison to the rest of his body.

He shivered at the memory of Nines sucking him off, remembering that one instance where Nines came without touching himself. His pants soaked in sticky fluid, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as he tried to gather the right words.

But why reminisce on past experiences when he’s with Nines now?

His successor who laid spread out on the bed, his hands behind his back, a thick collar around his neck, and the cockring wrapped snugly against his cock. Connor slipped out of the android’s mouth, noticing grey eyes opening slightly when it hadn’t been thrusted straight back in.

Connor shuddered at the sight of grey and wrapped a hand around himself, pumping as he felt himself growing closer and closer. For a brief moment, he placed the tip against Nines’ lower lip, loving how Nines eyed him with much interest, a pink tongue slipping out to caress the head, circling it. This only heightened Connor’s arousal, causing him to stroke himself more and more, their gazes locked on each other.

“F… Fuck,” Connor cursed, feeling himself coming to an end.

“My face,” Nines uttered softly and Connor followed, pressing his cock against the android’s cheek, thick ropes of cum spurting out almost immediately, coating Nines’ face. He squeezed himself, watching as the remainder spilled from his cock, loving how drenched his successor’s face was, dripping in stringy white. The android’s tongue flicked out, licking up as much as he could, his eyes never once leaving Connor’s as he swallowed.

“Kiss me,” it’s a soft request that Connor doesn’t hesitate in indulging, ducking down and kissing the android, tasting the remnants of himself on Nines’ tongue. He loved how Nines’ lips parted, welcoming the intrusion.

They continued kissing for a bit, their stimulated breathing growing heavier overtime as they continue to explore each other’s mouth.

Connor was the first to break off the kiss, adoring the small whine elicited from the android’s lips.

“Con?” the android’s voice was faint.

“What is it, baby?” Connor’s brows furrowed.

“Need you inside,” Nines murmured under his breath, his gaze shifting away from Connor’s, gingerly biting his bottom lip. His lower half was practically soaked in lubricant, and his cock ached against his tummy, hard and leaking, which wouldn’t be relieved until he came. He hoped that Connor would be forgiving and allow him to have one unruined orgasm but the probabilities of that seemed rather low and all he could think about was his predecessor inside of him. He wriggled his ass, noting how Connor’s gaze immediately shifted over with interest and how his breathing immediately deepened.

The mattress dipped and Nines’ gaze slowly returned to Connor who had repositioned himself between his legs, sliding them above his shoulders and giving himself a small pump, his eyes locked with Nines. He slid a finger inside of Nines, loving how his successor's breathing immediately hitched, cheeks flushing. Connor continued working the finger inside of Nines, listening to the moans spilling from the android’s lips, before pushing another digit in, working that one as well. Eventually, he had nearly four fingers inside and tears nearly brimming in the android’s eyes, as he begged.

“M-More… please.”

Connor’s eyes never once left Nines and gradually, he slid his fingers out, surprised by how soaked they were in lubricant. He gave a small hum, seeming rather pleased with how debauched Nines was, and wrapped his hand around the android’s cock, jerking him slightly, loving every whimper he milked from Nines.

“P-Please, Connor!”

“Be patient,” Connor hissed under his breath, trying to contain himself and without much thought, rubbed himself against the puckered hole, pressing the head of his cock against it, loving how it opened up for the intrusion. It was quite lovely, watching as the hole tightened up before it widened, welcoming him, expecting him to push inside. And he did, reveling in how deliciously warm Nines was. He slid in, nearly gasping at how tightly Nines was clenching down on him, his hips automatically moving on their own as he let out a guttural moan, just as overwhelmed by the sensations as Nines was.

“N-Nines,” he grunted out, thrusting weakly.

“It… It feels _really_ good, doesn’t it?” Nines almost seemed cocky, and Connor’s eyes flickered to his, watching as the expression on his face shifted to one of pleasure as he continued thrusting, moans tumbling from each of their lips. That certainly shut Nines up but Connor couldn’t help but wonder, did Nines get this specific part modified to enhance his pleasure?

The thought of that turned on Connor even more.

His Nines, doing all of this for him.

“Did… you get it modified?” Connor gritted out, continuing his slow thrusts, feeling another gush of lubricant, shuddering as it reinforced the warmth he was feeling. It was almost as if Nines was trying to suck him in, with how warm and wet he was. He noticed how his successor’s gaze flickered away, almost as if he was about to admit something embarrassing.

“Y-You’ve… been busy,” Nines managed to say as he felt his predecessor’s cock brush against his sweet spot, eliciting another moan from him. His cock straining against the ring clamped down on him and he let out a sigh, trying to gather the right words to explain himself to Connor. It had been weeks since his predecessor last touched him and he really, really wanted tonight to be special. It was - embarrassing to admit, he had gotten it recently upon hearing that this particular modification had rather high ratings, that their partners would want to never to leave their side, if fucking them felt this good.

Nines let out another small whine as the cock brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves, feeling guilty for how greedy he was getting, a confession spilling from his lips, “I… I want you to fuck me more...”

Connor seemed surprised by that, his movements grinding to a halt and Nines couldn’t help but think he had said something wrong, maybe Connor didn’t want to do that. He was often occupied with work after all and Nines knew how important his job was to him, along with maintaining relationships with others. He just - wished that Connor would spare more time for him, instead of having to meet up like this, in some hotel they had rented for their encounter tonight.

He loves Connor but he _hates_ what their relationship has become but this is as best as he can get. And he’ll take it despite how he craves so much more than this, for tender kisses and cuddles, to be told that he’s loved by Connor.

“Nines? You’re crying,” his predecessor murmured under his breath, about to slide out when the android’s legs tightened around him, pulling him closer, silently begging him not to pull away. Nines swallowed down what he wanted to say and instead, licked his lips, his eyes locked with Connor’s.

“O-Overwhelmed,” he pushed out a lousy excuse and thrusted his hips back against Connor, listening to the groan that fell from his predecessor’s lips, clearly interested in resuming.

Shortly after, the thrusts picked up once more and it’s not long before Nines began grasping at the sheets, his cock rutting against the satin, leaking precum all over. They’ve changed positions by now, where Nines is being fucked from behind and he cannot help but listen to Connor’s labored breathing, as he began approaching closer and closer to his climax. He wanted this to be good for Connor, and tightened around the intrusion inside of him, gasping in pleasure as the cock prodded his prostate, soft whimpers falling from his lips.

Nines felt a hand wrap around his cock and Connor pressing up against him, whispering against the shell of his ear, “L-Love how obedient you are, Nines.”

Nines whined, his hips thrusting up into his predecessor’s hand, his balls beginning to tighten up and he feels the weight clamping down on his cock, finally being released. With Connor’s thrusting, along with him pumping Nines and the rough kisses being pressed to Nines’ neck, he’s nearing the end, trying to hold off for a little bit longer so he can ingrain this into his memory, loving how intimate they were, for now.

Nines cums - really hard, moaning loudly as he’s milked for all he’s worth. Shots of white pulsing from his cock onto the satin sheets and a small confession spilling from his lips, “I-I… _love_ you.”

His vision began to fade away, in and out, before going black completely, overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Connor let out a small whimper before spilling inside of him soon after, noticing how Nines immediately went slack after reaching his climax, likely overwhelmed with sensory overload. After all, Nines’ sensitivity had been set rather high for tonight. He ran his fingers through the android’s hair and pressed a kiss against Nines’ forehead, before pulling out, shuddering as the warmth around his cock was no longer present, glancing at the mess they had made on the bed, seeming pleased with himself.

Yet, something bothered him.

Connor heard what Nines had said right before his visual sensors had gone out.

Nines _loves_ him.

But Connor - he wasn’t quite sure if he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> *distant sobbing*
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, bitches got praise kink, I’m bitches.
> 
> ALSO I’M NOT SURE IF ANYONE NOTICED BUT CONNOR DIDN’T RUIN NINES ORGASM BC HE FELT BAD.


End file.
